1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for removing an image sticking in a display device.
2. Background
Flat display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices, are mostly being used as display devices.
Most particularly, display devices including OLED, which has advantages of high luminance and low power consumption, and which is not required to be equipped with a separate backlight unit, have recently been broadly used. Most particularly, in case of such display devices including OLED, the core objective is to prevent image sticking (also referred to as image retention or after-image) from occurring.
FIG. 1 illustrates problems occurring in a display device including OLED. More specifically, (a) of FIG. 1 illustrates a TV 10, which is given as an example of the display device, and (b) of FIG. 1 illustrates a mobile phone 20, which is given as an example of the display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, it may be verified that an afterimage 11 and 22 respectively occurs in display screens of each display device 10 and 20. Herein, an afterimage is generated due to a deterioration of the OLED, which is included in the display device 10 and 20, and, unless the corresponding OLED is physically replaced, such afterimage may correspond to irremovable image sticking (or image retention). Although a number of algorithms for preventing such image sticking 11 and 22 from being generated has been introduced in the past, such algorithms merely decelerate the generation of image sticking caused by the deterioration of the device, and problems still remain in that the generated image sticking cannot be removed.